1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, such as a digital camera, which includes a terminal for connection with an external device, and relates also to a terminal cover unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-41268 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a digital camera including terminals for connecting with an external device and a terminal cover for protecting the terminals. An outer lid, which is the terminal cover, of the digital camera disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is anchored to a case projection portion of the front case, so that the outer lid is not removed from the casing.